Rangiku's Bankai
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by Jude McStarr. While Ichigo and Orihime are visiting the Soul Society, they speak to Rukia about her Bankai. Rangiku overhears them and tells them that she herself has also achieved Bankai. When the three become skeptical, she shows them the full power of her Bankai. One-Shot! IchigoXRukiaXOrihimeXRangiku!


**A.N.: This is a request by Jude Mcstar. Originally this was going to be** _ **Orihime's Steamy Sleepover**_ **but Jude already did it so I decided on this instead.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Threesome!**

 _Rangiku's Bankai_

 _ **Shortly after the Thousand Year Blood War…  
**_ **Soul Society**

The sound of the Soul Society's reconstruction filled the air as Ichigo and Orihime walked down a street, hearing the sounds of hammers, saws and chisels everywhere. So much had been destroyed in the previous two invasions by the Vandenreich that they'd been told it'd be at least a decade before everything could return to the way it used to be. Still, it was a hard fought peace and the two Humans were glad that things had finally returned to normal.

Ahead they saw their friend, Rukia Kuchiki, directing a group of Soul Reapers. Orihime waved over to her raven-haired friend and smiled. "Rukia! Over here!"

Turning her head to see who was addressing her, Rukia's face lit up when she saw Ichigo and Orihime. Her eyes noticed a key detail that made her smile even wider. Letting the group run off to their appointed duties, Rukia walked over to the pair. "Well now, aren't you two the cute couple?" she teased. The two were holding hands and Rukia noticed that Ichigo wasn't his usual scowling self.

Smiling with joy, Orihime hugged Rukia before turning to Ichigo. "Oh, right! I forgot to tell you in my last letter. Ichigo and I are dating!" she said, turning around and hugging Ichigo, who hugged her back.

"Aww…" Rukia fawned, taking in the happy moment. "Wow, Ichigo. I never thought the day would come when you stopped being such a bonehead." Rukia was glad that Ichigo finally picked up on the fact that Orihime was in love with him.

But Ichigo merely smiled in return and nodded. "So how are things here?" he asked as he broke the hug with Orihime.

Sighing, Rukia swept her arm to gesture to the surrounding reconstruction. "I'm not gonna sugarcoat it. The place is a mess. Most of the squads' forces have been severely decimated. A lot of the captains and lieutenants are still at Squad Four recuperating. And to cap it off, we're four captains down. Including Captain Ukitake…" she said sadly.

Orihime hugged her friend. "I'm sorry, Rukia," she said. Rukia hugged her back. When they parted, Orihime asked the obvious. "So who's going to run Squad 13 now?"

"Well…" Rukia turned away and blushed. "Kiyone and Sentarou have been pushing me to apply for the captain's position but…."

Orihime blinked. "You can be a captain? You have a Bankai now, Rukia?"

"Yeah," Ichigo answered. "Osho taught her how to achieve Bankai while we were training at the Soul King's palace."

"Not exactly…" Rukia reluctantly admitted. "I haven't mastered it yet and captains are chosen when they've completely master Bankai. Unlike Ichigo's Bankai or Renji's, mine is very dangerous and is a danger to me just as much as it is to everyone else. Brother and I are training to help me control it."

"Wow! Is it really that powerful?" Orihime asked, amazed at her friend's capabilities.

"When she first activated it, she almost froze me, Renji and herself…" Ichigo said.

Rukia chuckled awkwardly while scratching the back of her head. She was about to say something but was interrupted by a certain strawberry blonde lieutenant. "Well that makes two of us!" The three turned to see Rangiku Matsumoto rounding a corner. The buxom woman walked over to them and hugged Orihime. "Well, aren't you two the happy couple!" she said cheerily.

"Hi, Rangiku!" Orihime said as she hugged Rangiku back. She knew of the hardship that Rangiku had gone through, what with her defeat by Cang-Du and her zombification at the hands of Giselle, but she was happy to see that she was okay. "But what did you mean by that earlier comment?"

Rangiku beamed with pride. "Rukia's not the only one who learned Bankai. I achieved it right before the second invasion. I just didn't have the opportunity to use it," she lamented.

Rukia deadpanned. "Bankai? You? Yeah right. You've been saying that you've been training on achieving Bankai but you're so lazy that none of us have ever seen you train…" she sweatdropped.

Letting go of Orihime, Rangiku huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Don't be so uppity just because you had hyper-special training by Squad Zero. After Captain Hitsugaya had his stolen I buckled down and trained hard, coming to terms with Haineko," she explained. "I finally achieved it, which puts me on the same level as you and Ichigo!" she triumphantly.

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it…" Ichigo sweatdropped. Like Rukia he was skeptical of Rangiku's claim that she had achieved Bankai.

"I know!" Orihime said, her eyes lighting up. "Why don't you show us?" she suggested.

Rangiku nodded. "Fair enough. But not here."

"Oh? Why not?" Rukia teased, crossing her arms and smiling. "You can't show us in front of everyone?"

All Rangiku could do was give her a knowing smile. "Like yours, Rukia, my Bankai would be quite…inconvenient if it's displayed in front of a lot of people. Come…" she gestured for the three to follow her. "We'll go to my old training spot."

Orihime looked at Ichigo who merely shrugged. The three decided to see if Rangiku was telling the truth and followed her. The lieutenant led them away from the reconstruction site and together they entered a secluded forest nearby. "Where are we?" Ichigo inquired, the sounds of birds chirping and insects buzzing noticeably absent.

"It's an old training spot of mine. Gin and I called it "The Silent Woods". The silence helps me concentrate and the trees keep the sound within the forest from being heard. It was the perfect spot for me to train."

The three friends looked at Rangiku with some concern. On the rarest of occasions would she ever mention her old flame, Gin Ichimaru. But they knew that for her to divulge something this personal meant that she trusted them deeply. Looking around, Ichigo saw that some of the trees had slash marks and that the ground was bare of any grass, a sure sign of Rangiku's training. "You really were training," he noted as he looked around. Rukia sat down on a rock while Orihime walked over to him.

"Yep. And now you'll see the fruits of my training." She looked over to Rukia and flashed a knowing smile. "You sure about this, Rukia? My Bankai might be more than you can handle…."

"Put up or shut up," Rukia retorted. "Or should I show you mine?"

Drawing her zanpakuto, Rangiku walked away from her friends and turned around. Smiling, she winked at her friends before stabbing her sword into the ground. "Let's get to it them!"

"BAN…KAI!"

Rangiku disappeared in a swirl of ash. Ichigo put himself in front of Orihime to protect her from the swirling ash. Rukia braced herself and covered her eyes while grimacing. Rangiku's spiritual pressure rose rapidly, so much that it genuinely surprised her and the others. As the swirling ash stopped, a figure emerged in front of them. When Rukia, Ichigo and Orihime got a good look at Rangiku's transformation, they all gaped in complete shock.

"Bankai: Hentai Haineko!"

When the lieutenant walked over to them, the three friends all blushed from Rangiku's new look. Her clothes had all disappeared and her body had undergone a metamorphosis. Her body had become part woman and part feline. Her hands and feet were now paws and her forearms and legs were covered with black fur. Black cat-ears twitched as Rangiku walked toward her friends, her hips swaying as she smirked, her tail swishing behind her. "This is my Bankai. I become an enchanting Neko," As she spoke, a pink mist gathered around her.

Rukia facepalmed, her cheeks aflame as she struggled to keep herself from staring at Rangiku. "Geez… _that's_ your Bankai? You just became a cat-eared pervert!" she admonished. "How is _that_ useful in battle?" she asked, her fingers spreading to sneak a peek.

Orihime's eyes lit up with shock at Rangiku's new transformation. "Wow! Rangiku! You're a kitty!"

Keeping his eyes covered as well, Ichigo struggled to keep his growing erection in check. "Rangiku, what is this? A joke?" he asked.

"Ohoho!" Rangiku laughed as she crouched down on her hands and knees, crawling over to the couple. "Don't let appearances deceive you, Ichigo. True, my Bankai might not be a mighty weapon like yours or Renji's, but my Bankai is more than just a change in appearance. As you're about to find out…" she cryptically said, the pink mist around her spreading until clouded everything.

"Rangiku, what's this mist?" Ichigo asked as he looked around. "Is this something like Shinji's zanpakuto and confuses a person's senses?"

"Something like that…" Rangiku said as she nuzzled Rangiku's stomach. "Nyaa…"

"Oh! Rangiku! You're so cute as a Kitty!" Orihime said as she scratched her behind the ears. "And I…I…"her eyes widened as a new feeling starting to heat up inside her.

Ichigo was alarmed as Orihime's head rolled backward and she moaned lewdly. "Orihime, are you…." He stopped when he felt something below the belt and looked down. He was shocked when he saw that Orihime was palming his genitals. And even weirder…he was liking it. He didn't want her to stop. Ichigo reached up and palmed her breast, making Orihime sigh in pleasure. Slowly she turned around and embraced her boyfriend, the two making out while coping a feel of each other.

"What the? What did you do, Rangiku?" Rukia shouted, unable to understand why Ichigo and Orihime were suddenly fondling each other right in front of her. "And why…why do I feel so good?" Rukia moaned, her hands reaching underneath her clothes to touch herself. Her skin felt like it was on fire and she felt her loins heat up by the minute.

Chuckling, Rangiku stood up on her two feet and walked over to Rukia, shaking her moneymaker with every step and enjoying the lustful gleam growing in the lieutenant's eyes. "You like?" she whispered into Rukia's ear, her paw pressing against her crotch, making Rukia close her legs and moan. "True, my power is immature since I've only recently achieved it, but as you can see, my power is just as effective as a blade." She licked Rukia's cheek and pawed at her _obi_ , smirking as her _shihakusho_ loosened. "Nobody can resist their carnal urges." She ran a paw down her own naked, voluptuous body. "My Neko body exudes a pheromone that nobody can resist. Humans, Soul Reapers, Quincies and even Hollows all fall victim to it." She turned around and grinned when she saw that Ichigo and Orihime were rolling on the ground, their hands feeling each other all over while swapping saliva. "They look so cute together, don't you agree?"

Rukia pinched her nipple and sighed in ecstasy. Her legs spread as the heat inside her continued to build. Still, even as she was succumbing to the effects of Rangiku's Bankai, she was still able to keep her rationale in check. "So…mmmmhhh….you make people get horny? Ahhhh…that's….ohhhh…that's your power?" she asked, reaching into her pants to touch herself.

Continuing to chuckle, Rangiku stood up and her eyes began to glow white as she stared down at Rukia. "That's only part of my power." As she spoke, her naked body glowed white.

"The other part is this, when a person has completely succumbed to my pheromones."

Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia all cried out as their eyes glowed white, their bodies glowing. Orihime rolled off of Ichigo and the two lay on the ground in complete ecstasy as they disappeared in bursts of white light. Rukia as well was enveloped in a burst of white light, her body affected by the power of Rangiku's Bankai.

"While my power doesn't seem like much, once a person has succumbed to my pheromone completely, it alters their body to completely subdue them." When the three friends appeared from their glowing transformations, Rangiku grinned from ear to ear.

"Such good kittens…."

Rukia blinked as she felt ears on top of her head twitch. Looking down at herself, she was completely shocked beyond all belief to see that she no longer had hands or feet, only cat paws. Her clothes had burned away into a pile of ash at her feet, leaving her naked on the rock. Her forearms and legs were covered by a black fur and she gasped when she felt a tail swish behind her. A bell clinked on the collar around her throat as she realized she'd become a Neko too! "I'm…I'm a Neko?"

"Yep." Rangiku leaned down and licked Rukia's cheek, making the lieutenant sigh in pleasure. It was like her sense of touch had been magnified by ten and she loved it. "You've become a Neko enslaved to your own carnal desires. So tell me, Rukia…" Leaning down she licked one of Rukia's tiny pink nipples. "How do you like my Bankai now?"

"Mrrrrrow!" Rukia couldn't help by say, her legs spreading as she rolled her head back. "I love it. This is amazing!"

Chuckling at her power's effectiveness, Rangiku turned her head to see Orihime and Ichigo's transformations into Nekos. Orihime looked absolutely cute as a catwoman, her body covered in a white fur and tiny ears wiggling on top of her head. She saw that the girl was playing with her own tail with one paw while the other was groping her own breasts, the girl obviously obsessed with her transformed body.

Ichigo had endured a similar transformation. However, he still retained his hands and feet although his arms and legs were completely covered in orange fur. His hands kept going to his pointy cat-ears as if he couldn't believe what he was feeling. When Rangiku's eyes shifted lower to look at Ichigo in all of his glory, she saw to her amazement that Ichigo didn't disappoint when it came to size and length.

Getting up, Rangiku walked on all fours over to Ichigo and Orihime, Rukia following behind her. "Now, since you three are so enraptured by the power of my Bankai…" she leaned forward until Ichigo blushed from how close she was from his face. "Why don't we spice things up with a nice kinky foursome?"

Rukia rubbed her face against Rangiku's round booty, moaning as she pawed at her own dripping womanhood. "Yes…"

Getting up on her knees, Orihime started to paw Rangiku's hanging breasts. "I'd love to."

Ichigo, having already given in to Rangiku's power, cupped Rangiku's face with his furry hands before giving her a deep kiss. "Mmmmhhhh…" he moaned into her mouth while the catwoman's paws touched his chest, his tail flicking back and forth in excitement.

When they broke the kiss, Rangiku put a paw on Ichigo's cock. Getting the hint, Ichigo stood up and watched in amazement as Orihime, Rangiku and Rukia gathered around him. The Neko-transformed Ichigo sighed as the three started to pleasure his manhood, their hot tongues licking every inch of his cock. Rangiku licked his sensitive tip, Orihime tasted his hot cock by licking the sides of his long shaft and Rukia found pleasure by licking and sucking on Ichigo's balls. Reaching down, Ichigo scratched Orihime and Rukia behind the back of their cat-ears, making them purr into his cock and balls while they continue to pleasure them.

Though she was busy licking Ichigo's cock, Rangiku decided to try another trick she'd developed from her training. Her tail stood up before doing the impossible: it split into two! Now having dual tails, Rangiku guided them downwards towards her friend's dripping pussies….

Both girls gasped as Rangiku's tails suddenly started to push against their entrances. "Ohhhh…" Rukia moaned, pawing her sensitive breasts before going back to suck on Ichigo's balls.

"That feels amazing…" Orihime cooed as Rangiku's tail slid in and out of her. Her face twisted into that of a slut's while she continued to lick the side of Ichigo's cock.

Taking her tongue off of Ichigo's tip, she smiled up at Ichigo before grasping his cock with her paws. "How does it feel, Ichigo?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and smiled, the pleasure too good to ignore. "It feels good," he said before his breathing starting to quicken. "Rangiku…I'm about to cum!"

"That's good…" Rangiku said, glancing over at her two Nekogirl companions and sensing that their overly sensitive bodies were close to orgasm thanks to her playful tails. Both Rukia and Orihime stopped their ministrations and scooted closer to Rangiku, their mouths opening up, hungry for his cum. "Now give us your tasty milk!" Rangiku commanded, her tails twitching in anticipation.

Ichigo groaned and put his furry hands on his girlfriend and Rukia's heads as he felt that burning surge flow through him. "Girls…I'm…cumming!" he grunted, his tail arching as his cock exploded all over his friends' faces. All three girls sighed heavenly as Ichigo covered their faces in white cum, tasting it as several shots landed on their tongues. Ichigo didn't stop cumming until he'd covered all three girls in white cum.

"That was amazing…" Orihime purred, her back arching in ecstasy as she started to lick the spunk off her face. "You cum even more than usual!"

Rukia blinked before grinning. "Oh? You mean you two have had sex already?" she asked, running a paw up Ichigo's leg. "You sure move fast…."

Orihime giggled as Rangiku licked the cum off her cheek. "Ichigo and I've done it a few times, it's been amazing."

"Well, it's about to get even better…" Rangiku purred into Orihime's ear once she'd finished cleaning her face. "A Soul Reaper's sexual stamina and the amount he cums is heightened by how much spirit energy he has. I think Ichigo will be able to keep us entertained for a long time…."

Tired of listening to Rangiku's explanations, Ichigo got down on all fours and nuzzled Orihime's neck tenderly, just like a cat. It was a weird feeling for him to have a tail but it was a good feeling. Orihime nuzzled his neck back.

"Oh my…" Rangiku said as Orihime turned around and got on her hands and knees, Ichigo mounting the catgirl. "You want her, don't you, Ichigo?" she teased, sneaking up to his side and pressing her impressive bust into his arm.

Turning his head, Ichigo kissed Rangiku's tender lips before he spread Orihime's round cheeks. Eyeing her tail, Ichigo gripped the base tightly.

"Mrrrrrow!" went Orihime, who rolled her eyes into the back of her head. "That feels good…." She bit down on her lower lip as Ichigo rubbed his still-hard cock against her dripping folds. Her paws dug into the soil beneath her as Ichigo pushed into her. Ichigo purred into Rangiku's mouth as he slowly pushed into his girlfriend, his grip on her tail tightening as her warm walls. His furry hands gripped her waist as he started to push in and out of her, purrs erupting from his lips as her hole tightened around him with every thrust into her, coupled with Rangiku scratching him behind his newly grown cat-ears.

The Silent Woods filled with the sound of skin slapping skin. Ichigo's cat-slit eyes widened as his sensitive body felt Orihime continually tighten around him. He leaned down and pressed his chest against Orihime's back, sweat beginning to drip down his back. Ichigo didn't care that he was doing this in front of his friends, or that he was pounding Orihime's pussy with raw abandon, making his girlfriend gasp as the head of his cock knocked on the door to her womb. Normally when they were intimate Ichigo would be far more gentle and caring but right now he was going primal.

Rukia watched them have sex in front of her and felt hot, sitting down on some soft grass. She started to rub herself with one of her paws when she felt hot breath touch her ear. "Why don't we have some fun, Rukia?" Rangiku suggested as she snuck up from behind her. Rukia gasped when Rangiku leaned up and lightly bit down on her new appendages, shaking with ecstasy in Rangiku's arms as the strawberry blonde nibbled on her cat-ear.

Orihime purred as Ichigo licked her neck and shoulders, his furry hands grasping her breasts. Claws extended from Orihime's paws and dug into the dirt as Ichigo fucked her into the ground. "Guhhh!" She'd never been fucked this hard by Ichigo before. Her arms gave out and she lay on the ground with her ass sticking up, her ears twitching as she heard the sound of Ichigo's hips smacking against her ass. "Mrrrrrrooooowwww! Ichigo! Fuck me! Harder! HARDER!" she cried out, Ichigo gladly fulfilling her wishes.

Ichigo grunted as he squeezed Orihime's breasts. Below them, their furry tails entwined as he felt his balls tighten. Burying his face in her burnt-orange hair, he purred seductively into her ears while his fingers pinched her nipples. "Gonna cum!" he grunted, his hips moving out of control.

"Yes!" Orihime shouted as she felt her body arch up and pressed against Ichigo's, her eyes squeezing shut as her walls tightened around Ichigo's cock in a maddening vice. "I'm cumming! I'm cumminnnnng!"

The two orange-haired lovers let out lewd growls as they achieved climax in front of Rangiku and Rukia. Ichigo lay on top of his girlfriend, pinning her to the ground with his heavy weight while he poured his cum into her. Orihime purred as she felt Ichigo fill her cunt, her pussy gushing around his cock even as he filled her womb.

Continuing to paw Rukia's breasts, Rangiku purred seductively into her ear, grinning at the sight of Rukia's wet snatch. "What do you say, Rukia? Don't you want to have Ichigo pound your pussy too? Don't worry, your brother and Renji won't know a thing. It'll be our little secret…."

"Don't…I don't care…" Rukia admitted, spreading her legs wide as she leaned back into Rangiku's embrace. "I want him to fuck me!" she said.

Grinning, Rangiku laid Rukia down on her back and put a hand on her slim belly. Rukia purred as Rangiku gave her a belly rub, her tail swishing happily. Looking up, she saw that Ichigo was currently snuggling with the neko-fied Orihime. "Oh Ichigo…" she sang with a smirk. "Won't you play with Rukia a little?"

Still aroused beyond all rational thought, Ichigo pulled out of Orihime and crawled on all fours to Rukia, whom was meowing happily while Rangiku rubbed her belly and played with her tail. Reaching his friend, Ichigo leaned down and buried his face in Rukia's muff. The black-haired lieutenant purred in ecstasy as Ichigo started to eat her out, warming up her oven for what was to come later. Amused at the sight of Ichigo licking her pussy like a real cat would to a bowl of milk, Rangiku leaned down until her breasts swayed in front of Rukia's face. The lust-addled Rukia got the hint and leaned her head up, sucking on her breast tenderly while Ichigo made her loins ache for more.

Tasting Rukia's sweet honeypot and inhaling her intoxicating musk made Ichigo's head spin. His body was already extremely sensitive but as he was right now he was on the verge of cumming just from the taste of her love juices alone. His furry hands massaged Rukia's thighs before he finally had enough of the foreplay. Getting up, Ichigo hovered over Rukia before spreading her legs wider, his hands gripping her slender thighs before plunging his cock inside of her with one quick thrust. Rukia threw her head back and cried out as Ichigo started to fuck her. Even though she was as wet as the ocean thanks to Rangiku's pheromones and Ichigo's licking, her pussy was still so small that Ichigo stretched it to her limit with his large girth.

"Mrrrowwww!" Rukia cried out, her paws clutching Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo watched in amusement as Rukia's tiny breasts wobbled with each thrust. As Rangiku scooted away from the two Ichigo leaned down and wrapped his arms around Rukia's slim shoulders. The girl was so small compared to him that he held her still in his bare hands. "Ichigo! You're so big!" Rukia moaned, her claws scratching Ichigo's back. "My pussy's on fire!" She looked up at Ichigo and gave him the sluttiest smile. "Give me more of your thick cock!"

Hearing Rukia talked dirty made Ichigo lose what little of his mind he had left. Hauling back with his hips, Ichigo started to slam into her at a harsh pace. Rukia's small nipples rubbed Ichigo's chest, making the boy reach down and play with them with his paws. As Ichigo's cock pistoned deeper and deeper into her hungry snatch, Rukia leaned forward and bit down on Ichigo in an attempt to stifle her moans, her black tail arcing up and rubbing Ichigo's balls, making Ichigo hiss as he felt her furry appendage pleasure his testicles. "You must have some obsession with my balls," he teased while licking her cheek like Rangiku had done.

While Ichigo was busy fornicating with Rukia, his girlfriend was lying on the ground on her side, basking in the sweet afterglow. Her paw went to her stomach and Orihime imagined giving birth to a liter of baby Neko-Ichigos. The thought made her smile before she wondered why she was suddenly on her back. When she opened her eyes she was greeted with the sight of Rangiku's dripping pink flower in front of her face.

"Kitty wants her treat…" Rangiku purred before burying her face in Orihime's pussy. "Mmmhhh…" she moaned as she tasted Orihime's cum-filled snatch. Orihime cooed in response, loving the hot feel of Rangiku's seductive tongue. Emboldened by her erotic transformation, Orihime leaned up and started to lick Rangiku's cunt as well. Both girls purred into each other's muffs while enjoying the taste of each other.

Rukia's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Ichigo pumped in and out of her rapidly, her face twisting with pleasure. She'd been intimate a few times, to be sure, but nobody had ever made her feel so good before. Her hypersensitive body caved in to Ichigo's fucking and she orgasmed around his cock. Ichigo held her still while the catgirl threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy as she came. Ichigo nibbled on her cute cat-ears while she tightened around his cock, smirking as he felt her warm juices splash against his balls. Feeling close himself, Ichigo pulled out of Rukia, who continue to writhe in pleasure, her furry legs closing as she curled up into a ball. Ichigo, even in his lust-addled state, knew the consequences of releasing inside of Rukia; Renji and Byakuya would skin him alive if he'd gotten her pregnant. He came inside of Orihime because ever since they became intimate she'd taken contraceptives.

Rukia opened her eyes to see Ichigo's manhood right in front of her, Ichigo stroking his cock rapidly as he felt his climax approaching. Licking her lips in anticipation for Ichigo's milk, Rukia opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, licking the weeping tip. Ichigo's new tail swished madly as he came right into Rukia's mouth, the Neko wrapping her lips around him and sucking his cum as it exploded from him. "Mrrrrrowww!" Ichigo said, his head rolling back as he enjoyed the feel of cumming inside Rukia's mouth.

Ichigo wasn't the only one finishing up. Orihime's pussy quivered as Rangiku explored it with her tongue, tasting the cum still inside her. Rangiku's dual tails swished back and forth while Orihime's tongue flicked against her clit, making the woman curl her paws as the tension inside her began to burst. Both women moaned into each other's pussies as they came, drinking each other's juices. Orihime purred as her face was covered in Rangiku's silvery love juices while Rangiku continued to grin as she lapped up Orihime's juices like milk.

Rolling off of Orihime, Rangiku looked down and saw that Orihime had curled up into a ball, her tail swishing lazily as she basked in the afterglow. "Aww! Such a cute kitten…" Rangiku fawned before turning her attention to Ichigo, who she was pleased to see had one more round in him judging by his still hard erection. Leaning Orihime where she lay, Rangiku walked over to Ichigo, her smirk widening when she saw that the lustful gleam in his eyes hadn't faded in his eyes. ' _Of course not. Not even someone as mighty as Ichigo could shake off my pheromones that easily after one or two orgasms…'_ she thought smugly.

Ichigo gave a low growl as Rangiku wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her huge breasts into his sweaty chest. "You want this kitty?" Rangiku teased as she reached down and lightly stroked his cock.

"Yes…" Ichigo purred, leaning forward to kiss Rangiku only to frown and disappointment when Rangiku put a finger to his lips, stopping him. "Mrrow?" he couldn't help but say, blinking as Rangiku's twin tails wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, don't worry, Ichigo," Rangiku purred with a seductive smile. "I'll let you have what you want…if you'll say just one…little…thing."

"What?"

"Admit that my Bankai is better than yours," Rangiku cheekily said, her tails sliding down Ichigo's legs, making him shiver from their soft touch. "Say it with me: I, Ichigo Kurosaki…."

No longer caring if his pride took a hit from this, Ichigo repeated the words without question, the need to have his way with Rangiku growing out of control inside of him. "I, Ichigo Kurosaki…."

Running a paw up Ichigo's chest, Rangiku whispered into his orange cat-ears, "Admit that Rangiku Matsumoto's Bankai is superior to mine…."

"Admit that Rangiku Matsumoto's Bankai is superior than mine," Ichigo said, his eyes looking downward to once again take in the sight of Rangiku's Bankai-transformed body.

Licking his cheek, Rangiku put her paws on Ichigo's shoulders and pushed him gently down to the ground. As Ichigo laid down on his back, Rangiku straddled his lap and smirked, her tails coming together to form a single appendage once more. "Good boy, Ichigo," she praised like Ichigo was her pet. "And now…" she put her paws on his chest and lowered herself down onto his cock, "Your reward…."

Ichigo's eyes became hypnotized by Rangiku's bouncing breasts as she started to ride his cock. The woman arched her back as she took Ichigo deep into her, making her huge breasts bounce wildly in front of Ichigo's face. Rangiku's ass smacked against Ichigo's hips as she rode him. Her mouth hung open and let out mewling and moans while Ichigo groaned in pleasure, her walls just as tight as Orihime's and Rukia's.

Unable to resist the urge, Ichigo reached up with his furry hands and grasped Rangiku's tits. He'd always wondered if they were firm and his answer became clear as he massaged her tender melons. Sitting up, Ichigo leaned forward and wrapped his lips around her nipple, sucking her gently while she continued to bounce on his cock. Grinning at Ichigo's submission, Rangiku rolled her hips and gasped as Ichigo hit her G-spot. Ichigo moaned into her breast before cupping her seductive ass, squeezing it while burying his face in her cleavage.

"Mrrrrow!" Rangiku purred as she bounced harder on Ichigo's cock, Her head rolled backwards and she clung to Ichigo as her body moved beyond her control. "So good! My pussy's melting!" she moaned. Remembering how Rukia loved it, Rangiku leaned up and lightly bit down on one of Ichigo's cat-ears. The Neko Ichigo purred into Rangiku's bosom and began to thrust up into her. Rangiku could tell by Ichigo strained face and his wild thrusting that he was close to orgasm, how could he not after banging both Orihime and Rukia?

Reaching around, Rangiku ran a hand up Ichigo's back, her touch feeling like white lightning to the boy's sensitive skin. "Cum for me, Ichigo," Rangiku told her friend. "Cum together with me."

As if on command, Ichigo buried his face into Rangiku's tits once more and released for the fourth and final time. Rangiku gasped as white-hot cum filled her pussy, setting off her own orgasm. Biting down on her lower lip, she held onto Ichigo as she shook in his arms, her pussy gushing all over his lap. Like Orihime, Rangiku was on the pill so there was no consequence of Ichigo putting a bun in the oven.

Slowing her hips to a stop, Rangiku looked down and saw Ichigo's tired, weary face. She smiled tenderly as Ichigo closed his eyes and fell asleep with his head using her breasts as a pillow. Scratching him behind the ears, Rangiku smiled as he purred in his sleep. "Such a good kitty…" she teased.

Getting up off of Ichigo, Rangiku picked him up and carried him over to Orihime, who was curled up on the soft grass snoozing away. Laying him next to her, Rangiku then picked up Rukia and placed her next to Ichigo. The two ladies curled up next to Ichigo, their tails entwining as they slept. "Aww! How adorable…" Rangiku said, the smugness from her Bankai's intended effect not lessening in the slightest. "It makes me wish I had a camera…."

Knowing that her spirit energy was reaching its limit from maintaining Hentai Haineko for so long, Rangiku deactivated it. Her ears, fur and tail disappeared, leaving the strawberry blonde standing next to the sleeping trio nude. She watched as her friends all turned back to normal. No doubt they would be shocked by how easily they gave in to Rangiku's pheromones but that would only serve to prove that her Bankai was nothing to scoff at. If someone as powerful as Rukia or Ichigo could fall victim than she was more powerful than she previously thought.

Deciding to fetch new clothes for both herself and her friends, Rangiku turned and headed for the trail out of the forest. Turning around, she smiled as Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia slept soundly in the nude. "Good kitties…" she teased one last time before leaving momentarily to go get clothes….

The End


End file.
